Dispensing utensils are used extensively in the serving of buffet meals where guests pass along a food table laden with food and take their requirements from serving plates as they pass by. There is always a problem with some foods and some guests in removing food selected by a guest for his plate from the fork or spoon. The food in these particular situations just does not want to leave the utensil. It is solved in many cases by fingering the food off the food utensil. In other cases a vigorous shaking, of the dispensing utensil will suffice. In still other cases observant guests will not impale food on the fork or place food on the end of the spoon very securely. This can result in dropped food. In any event there is a problem and this invention overcomes the problem.
There are also other situations where a utensil is used to dispense a substance, such as scooping pet food into a dish. The consistency of many types of pet foods is such that it sticks the dispensing utensil, which makes it very difficult to dispense.
It is an object of this invention to provide a dispensing utensil that can be simply and manually manipulated to dislodge a substance off the dispensing utensil.
It is an object of this invention to provide a food-serving utensil for food and the like that can be simply and manually manipulated to dislodge food off the food-serving utensil.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a dispensing utensil that is inexpensive to manufacture.